mtgfandomcom-20200223-history
Efreet
Efreet is a creature type. Details They are primarily black and red, but there are of other colors such as green and white. Very strong, usually with flying. The efreets are the second most common and the most dangerous of the djinn tribes. Evil since ancient days, they have a great hatred toward the races of light and have constantly attempted to destroy the djann. Efreeti are also called ifrits, and the name is pronounced "aye-freet". Most efreets draw their power from fire. Efreeti thrive in abandoned or desolate places, such as the City of Brass. While most of the other tribes need some time to change their appearance, the efreeti are known to turn from an unimposing figure into a raging lion or worse in the blink of an eye. They often appear as wild animals such as cobras, scorpions, and hounds, but have been known to tempt people in the form of beautiful women and soldiers. Often they also take form of sand cyclones or tornadoes and ravage through the deserts of Rabiah. They can also be seen on camels forged of sand and magic. Efreeti can be warded off by prayer or the materials iron and ruby. All efreeti native to Rabiah can fly, although some of their descendants on other planes have lost this ability. Ifh-Biff Efreeti The Ifh-Biff Efreet are spirits of the higher air. They are capricious and although not as powerful as many others of their kind, have the ability to release windstorms on opponents. Junún Efreeti The Junún Efreet are among the worst of their kind. They incite madness in their victims or, even worse, possess the unwary or those too weak to resist them by locking eyes. The Junun often take the shape of great, purple skinned elementals that glow like fire and are adorned with heavy gold jewelry. Once bound by a Sahir, that demand regular rewards, not only to remain loyal, but also to survive. The name Junun means “possession”. They are similar to the Manjun Efreeti, and might actually be the same. Serendib Efreet The Serendib Efreet are among the most vicious of their kind. They are air elementals found all over Rabiah (thus not limited to the Island of Serendib from which they take their name) and are distinguished by their double mouths, jewelled foreheads, and hooked left hand. This was not always so, but ages ago a Serendib Efreet aided a planeswalker in exchange for the ability to destroy anything on Rabiah by putting it into one of his mouths after shrinking it with his deformed hand. Although he was defeated by a Bird Maiden and one of the Flying Men, the efreet's enchantments passed on to others of his kind. The Serendib are among the most powerful efreeti. They are profane and very cunning, cursing those that dare summon them and enjoying the pain of foe and friend alike. Wildfire Efreeti The Wildfire Efreeti are the main servants of the Emberwilde Djinn, who use them as emissaries to Suq'Ata. In other languages Category:Creature Types